


Honesty

by soundsandsweetairs



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: ? idk how to tag music on here, Filk, M/M, Original Song, fan music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: "I thought you were my friend; did you see me as prey?My heart and my compass both led me astray."Another angsty Treasure Island song!
Relationships: Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fucks me up more than the idea of Jim having to rethink all his interactions with Silver post-Treasure Island. Was Silver telling the truth at all? How much of their relationship was just manipulation on Silver's part? Here's a song about those feelings!
> 
> Again, you'll have to click the link to Bandcamp to listen; ao3 doesn't let you imbed their player :\

[](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/honesty)  
**[Honesty on Bandcamp](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/honesty)** << listen here!

Lyrics:

I trusted you so; I was only a child  
How could I have known all the lies in your smile?  
Your eyes gleamed so bright, always so bright  
Though you looked right through me

I thought you were my friend; did you see me as prey?  
My heart and my compass both led me astray  
I'm lost and adrift, lost and adrift  
As the tides change around me

You looked to the sky and you pointed the way  
The stars up above were light as the day  
Now they're distant and cold, distant and cold  
Though once they burned warmly

\-- 

Somehow I knew that our hearts were the same  
A treasure in gold worth far more than your name  
Now lost to the depths, lost to the depths  
Deep in the cruel sea

Your kindness to me was a dreadful disguise  
I understand now where your loyalties lie  
I trusted you then, I trusted you then  
I trusted you blindly

I wake in the night from a troubling dream  
The moon on the water sparks and it gleams  
You're too far to reach, too far to reach  
Your boat gliding past me

\-- 

I see tears glazing over the green in your eyes  
Is this honesty now, or only more lies?  
I'm watching you leave, I'm watching you leave  
I'm watching you leave me

Our story ends here, but it doesn't feel right  
I can't find my way, though the stars are so bright  
I wish you could stay, I wish you could stay  
Why didn't you tell me?

But at last I lose sight of your boat on the sea  
You think you've returned all the things that you stole from me

I'm standing here  
Heart in my hands  
Letting you go


End file.
